


The Sweet Things About Us

by ndcellist



Series: baker, baby, and the boss [1]
Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Kid Giwook, M/M, Mention of guns but no actual violence occurs, dongju dongmyeong youngjo and hwanwoong only mentioned, geonhak is a baker, hyungu has the tiniest part, part of a larger universe, the relationship tag is meant to be more to just let yall know where this universe is headed, there's really nothing romantic yet in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ndcellist/pseuds/ndcellist
Summary: Geonhak has always just tried his best to focus on the here and now until one day, he encounters something so wildly different than any day he could have ever imagined or experienced beforehand.
Relationships: Jin Yonghoon/Kim Geonhak | Leedo
Series: baker, baby, and the boss [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932253
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	The Sweet Things About Us

**Author's Note:**

> So let me start off by saying this fic was originally intended for Harvest Moon WeUs fest however I knew that as I started writing, this fic would not end up being a full-fleshed out story but rather more like one-shots in this universe I've created which will include all of WeUs. This way I can write about the characters and dynamics as I see fit. Build the universe without feeling rushed and not lose out my motivation (especially in light of this being such a rare pair). Because of this I knew I would not make deadline so I had to drop out. 
> 
> Secondly, I am fully aware I have a chaptered fic, Plan V, that is unfinished. Truthfully, it's currently on hiatus because I worry there simply isn't enough people interested in reading it and that has made me lose a lot of motivation in continuing.
> 
> Moving on from those points, as I said before this fic features my favorite rare pair in WeUs. Why? Because there is something so incredibly charming about a confident and affectionate Yonghoon and shy but self-assured Geonhak being together (and co-parenting Giwook).

Geonhak has always been described by his family and friends as sweet as the pastries he makes on the daily. Though at first glance many first-comers to his shop, ‘Moonlight Delights’ would assume otherwise. With his broad stature, sharp features, and his low tone, he had long become attuned to sharing a delicate smile and raising his ‘customer’ voice a few octaves. Once people were pulled in by how delicious their baked treats were, they would flock back to the shop, ready to try something else. His regulars thus grew more accustomed to occasionally hearing his true voice as he chatted with his staff and learning that the piercing look he gave was often due to him forgetting his contacts again, to the suffering of the staff, and refusing to wear his glasses while working.  


The man in question, carefully takes out a fresh rack of Victoria sponges off their cooling rack and takes them over to the station in the kitchen for decorating. While at the start he had avoided doing any delicate fancy decorations on his cakes, now that he’d hired Dongju at the bakery, he knows he can entrust the younger with doing so and knowing the younger boy gets a kick out of trying out new design ideas he might come up with. The younger boy was set to arrive in a few hours for his shift after his morning classes were over. Geonhak returns over to the batter he has going in the mixer. He was testing a new batter for lemon lavender iced muffins and if he wanted to have a batch ready by the early lunch rush, he’d have to get it into the oven within the next 10 minutes. As he poured the sweet batter into the delicate lacey paper cups Dongju had talked him into buying last week, he keeps his ear out for the sound of the chime of the front door. Normally Dongmyeong would man the register and the front so that he could focus on baking, but the younger had called and said he’d be running a little late.

Grabbing the filled trays, Geonhak slides them into the oven and sets the time using the novelty chick timer the twins had gifted him last month for the anniversary of the shop. Dongju had so sweetly mentioned that if it ever disappeared from the nearby counter that there would be hell to pay. Doing a last sweep over the kitchen with his eyes, he heads back up to the front to tidy a bit and help any customers who might be stopping by soon. He knows Mrs. Kim usually stops by around 11 to pick up some cookies for her and her granddaughter to have when the girl comes home from preschool. He’d already set aside a few of their favorite flavors, orange cranberry oatmeal, and salted caramel shortbread, in a bag on the counter.

The tinkling sounds of the moon-shaped wind chime ring out suddenly signaling a customer has Geonhak whipping his head up only to see a small child walk in. The boy is wearing a pair of denim overalls with a white hoodie underneath and matching sneakers. The child couldn’t be older than 10 but as he looked out the door and windows, there didn’t seem to be a single adult following or watching nearby. The boy walks with a look of utter fascination up to the display case but unlike many other kids who come into the shop, keep his hands off the clear glass.  


Geonhak leans forward, chin propped up on his hand, as he watches with slight amusement. The kid seemed to be trying to soak it all with his eyes as if the cakes and cookies would disappear in a flash.  


“Would you like to try one?”  


The boy startles slightly as if only now realizing that Geonhak had been there all along. He looks down at his feet, shyness emanating from his small frame. The baker looks around at what he’s got in his display case and takes one of the decorated cookies out. The one he grabs has a cartoonish white dog that he knows Dongju likely designed after a similar one that comes into the shop with his owner every day. He walks out from behind the counter to hand the cookie, wrapped in a light blue napkin to the boy.  


As the boy looks at the cookie, he gasps at the drawing and giggles while pointing at it to Geonhak. Geonhak smiles back and stands back up, making to walk back behind the counter once more to give the boy his space when he feels a light tug on the hem of his shirt. Looking behind him, the boy had grabbed onto him with his slightly chubby fingers. Confused for a moment, thinking the child needed help with something, he crouches down once more to be eye level. The boy releases his shirt before grabbing onto his fingers and pulls him. Deciding to play along so as to not upset the kid, Geonhak follows him to one of the tables they have set up inside for patrons to sit and eat at. The boy lightly taps the cushion on one chair with his hand before moving to sit in the opposite chair.  


Once seated, the boy breaks the cookie in half and hands it to Geonhak before staring at him.  


Geonhak gestures to the cookie, “For me?”  


The boy nods confidently.  


Internally the man shrugs and picks the piece up to take a bite of the chocolate biscuit. Chewing slowly and then swallowing. The little one having seen his companion sample the treat, then starts digging into his own portion with an enthusiastic bite. Once the cookie entered his mouth, he whipped his head towards Geonhak and grins.  


“Do you like it?”  


The boy starts nodding so violently, Geonhak can feel the pain in his own neck. He looks behind him at the door and still sees an empty street outside. Turning back to the boy, he realizes he needs a few answers now. Luckily he has had plenty of experience when it comes to interacting with kids over the years. He leaves his body language open and loose, and raising the pitch of his voice slightly, he asks, “Do you want to tell me your name?”  


The boy thinks for a second before shaking his head no.  


“Ok. That’s okay. My name is Geonhak by the way. This is my shop. Can I ask how old you are?”  


The boy dusts off any crumbs of his snack lingering on his hands onto the napkin laid on the table. Then shows 9 fingers on his hands.  


“Nine? Well you are very cute Mister-Nine-Years-Old”  


The boy scrunches his nose up, clearly not a fan of the nickname.  


“Well if you won’t tell me your name and you don’t like that name, then tell me what I should call you then.”  


The boy ponders for a moment, looking around the bakery, then down at his clothes. A lightbulb seems to go off in his head, as he pulls his necklace out from beneath his hoodie to reveal a little brass key on the thin silver chain.  


“A key? Okay how about Key-ah? Much better?”  


The boy, Key-ah, nods and smiles brightly at the older man.  


“Do you know where your parents are? Or whoever was watching you?”  


Key-ah shakes his head no, shaking the dark brown curls of his hair. If Geonhak didn’t know any better he’d think he’d just seen a smirk on the kid’s face at the mention of whoever was watching over him. Hearing the chirping of the timer in the kitchen, he realizes with a start he needed to go take those muffins out of the oven quickly.  


“Will you wait here a second? I need to go take something out and then I’ll be right back, okay?”  


A quick nod of approval and Geonhak quickly walks to the kitchen to take care of the oven. Taking the piping hot muffins out, he puts them on a cooking rack and notices a tray of sugar cookies already piped with some icing ready to be drawn on. Grabbing a plate, he slides a few on there before taking some of the edible food coloring pens with him back to the front. At least this way, there’s something to distract the kid for now.  


Setting the items back down, he gestures to the kid to start decorating, to which he takes to with gusto. Grabbing a light blue pen and gently setting a cookie down on the napkin, he starts doodling, tongue slightly poked out while focusing. Seeing that he’s not immediately needed, Geonhak stands to go grab himself something to drink, making himself a quick cup of tea while keeping an eye out for the boy.  


As he makes his way back over to the table to sit back down, tea in hand, Key-ah, looks up and shows him the cookie he’d finished making. Written in messy light blue block letters was the word, “CyA” and below it a messy yellow drawing of what he assumed was the very key that hung from his neck. Geonhak smiles at the adorable creation.  


“Can I have this to eat?” the man asks the boy.  


The boy shakes his head no, the curls on his head bouncing with the motion.

“Is it for you?” The boy hesitates before again shaking his head once more.

“Well that person must be pretty special then to get your cookie.”

As he finishes his words, he hears the distinctive chime of the door to the bakery. Geonhak smiles at Cya before standing up, ready to help the customer who came in.

“Hello. What can I-” Words stopping dead in his throat as he feels something cold and hard press against the back of his head. He’s taken enough self-defense courses to have a good idea as to what it is but the fear freezes his arms from taking any immediate action. Afterall, he’s not alone and Cya could get hurt if he’s not careful.

“Tell me why I shouldn’t blow your head straight off right now.” The voice speaking is calm and cold, nothing like what Geonhak had always figured an armed robber would sound like. If anything, the voice sounded almost unfeeling.

With that righteous fury builds inside the baker. Did this man not see the small child innocently sitting not more than 5 feet away. His eyes dart to the boy and notice that he’s yet to even recognize what’s happening. 

“Don’t look at him.” The voice spits with contempt. 

“He’s just a kid, don’t hurt him.”

“Oh that’s rich coming from you.” The man replies, voice dripping with intense anger.

At that moment, Cya looks up with bright eyes, hands full of the cookie he’d just decorated, ready to show it off to Geonhak. As he looks at the two in front of him, his eyes alight with joy as he yells out “DADDY!”

_Daddy?_

Cya gets up and rounds the table to where Geonhak and the mystery man are only to cling to the legs of the man behind him. Using the momentary distraction, Geonhak turns to look at the man who’d been holding him at gunpoint. 

_What the fuck?!_

Standing before him was not the ugly old man he had envisioned to be the type to hold an innocent person at gunpoint. Instead standing there was a man with almost modelesque proportions, tall but elegant in the black leather jacket he wore over a white shirt and with dark denim stretched over his long legs. The man’s face was absolutely gorgeous, though he couldn’t be more than 5 years older than the baker himself.

“Daddy why are you trying to scare Mr. Geonhak? He’s nice. He gave me cookies and I even drew one for you.”

The man doesn’t take his eyes off Geonhak as he reaches his hand down to pat his son on the head. There’s something scarily off putting about the way the man smiles so warmly as he continues to hold the younger at gunpoint.

“Giwook-ah, why are you not with Uncle Hwanwoong?”

“Hwanwoongie hyung was being boring talking on the phone and this place looked pretty and smelled nice.”

“Giwook, you know it’s not safe for you to go places on your own. Daddy got very scared you were lost or hurt.”

“I’m okay, Daddy. Plus I did what you always said. I didn’t say my name or talk about anything. I also didn’t eat Mr. Geonhak’s cookie until he ate some first, just like you taught me.”

“Good job, buddy. Now why don’t you go outside to the car where Uncle Hyungu is waiting for you.”

“Nuh-uh Daddy, you’re gonna do something scary to Mr. Geonhak when he didn’t even do anything wrong.”

“Daddy just wants to have a nice chat is all, Giwook-ah.”

“Then why do you have your gun pointed at him?”

“It’s for your safety Giwook.”

Geonhak watches the argument continue to unfold in front of him between the 6 foot tall man and the child only half his father’s height. It’s almost humorous if it weren’t for the fact that the gun is still trained on him even as the man verbally spars with his son. The boy, Giwook, had a soft tone, but he spoke with such a steady fierceness, the man could tell it wasn’t his first time arguing with his father. As more minutes pass, the tone of the fight getting more childish and if he wasn’t mistaken it would seem Giwook’s father was almost whining at his own son.

“But Giwook-ah…”

At that moment, Geonhak politely coughs to remind the two that he’s still standing there, with a gun still pointed at him and he’d much rather that it not be. Hearing sounds, both father and son whip their heads towards him, almost grumpily for interrupting their important conversation. Giwook turns to his father to finish whatever he’d been saying before.

“Mr. Geonhak is nice and you should say sorry, Daddy. You always tell me that when I’ve been mean or done something wrong, I should apologize.” The boy states matter of factly, tiny chubby arms crossed in front, seeming more adult than the man he’s speaking with.

At that, the man finally puts the safety back on the gun and tucks it back inside his jacket. Sighing, he runs his hands through his brown locks, pushing the stray strands that had fallen down out of his face, before speaking.

“I’m sorry, Geonhak-ssi. I’m very protective of Giwook and when he went missing from his caretaker without a trace, I may have lost a bit of my chill. I promise you I’m not normally this rude.”

Geonhak stares at the man before him warily. Protective was one thing but to point a gun at a stranger just because he was with your son seems a bit extreme. Also last time he checked, guns were still very much illegal for people who weren’t cops or soldiers, and this man looked like neither. The man didn’t look like the type to own or hold people at gunpoint but Geonhak’s been wrong before about people he thought he could trust.

The man must realize that the baker had no reason to trust him after such a tense first impression and instead bows slightly in greeting, 

“I’m Yonghoon. Thank you for taking care of Giwook. I hope he wasn’t any trouble. I can pay for the things he’s eaten while you were watching over him.”

As soon as he finishes speaking, he reaches for his wallet and takes out about 200 thousand won to hand to the still confused owner. Geonhak stares at the wad of cash before looking back at the strange man, Yonghoon. Arms crossed, he shakes his head fervently.

“I gave those cookies to Giwook to treat him. I do it for lots of kids who wander off into the bakery. You don’t have to pay me for them and certainly not at that cost. He ate like max 3 cookies, man. Either you have no idea how much a cookie costs or this kid has a much bigger appetite than what he showed me.”

The once menacing man’s lips down turn into something akin to a pout, something that almost makes Geonhak do a double take. Giwook tugs on his father’s hand, and points at the display case. The man looks over to the indicated location before looking his son in the eye. From what Geonhak could guess, they seemed to be having another verbal sparring session with just their eyes which was both very adorable to see and also a little creepy as the silence dragged out longer with each passing second.

Finally, after what seems like a winner was decided, Giwook turns to Geonhak and says in a cheerful voice,

“Can we get a hundred cookies then, Mr. Geonhak?”

Both of the adults' eyes widened in shock. _A hundred cookies?_

Geonhak looks up from the young boy, back to meet his father’s eyes and mouths, “a hundred cookies?”

The taller man eyes still wide looks at Geonhak before turning to look at his ever cheerful son, who seemed to be barely containing his joy at the prospect of taking home a hundred cookies courtesy of his father’s wallet. Yonghoon sighs in resignation looking at his son and looking back at Geonhak.

“If it’s not too much trouble for you, can we get a hundred cookies to go?”

Geonhak does a little mental math with what he’s got in the display case, ready to go. There’s at least 10 different varieties of cookies behind the glass, so 10 of each should be good without making too big of a dent on what he’s got on hand. The price combined isn’t too far off what had been offered by the man earlier so he figures he might as well sell this very odd man and his son the cookies. 

“Yeah, sure. Um. Just give me a moment to go get that ready. Neither of you have any allergies, right?”

The man and child both shake their heads simultaneously. 

Geonhak bites down on the slight chuckle that erupted from the back of his throat at the adorable sight. He turns to walk behind the counter to start packing up the cookies in boxes. Hands busy, he switches right back to ‘customer’ mode, completely forgoing the fact that not 20 minutes ago, he was held at gunpoint. Fingers moving efficiently, pulling metal trays out of the case and using a pair of tongs to gently set cookies into the cardboard boxes, 20 to a box to avoid crushing them. 

As he packs, he flicks his eyes towards the two individuals standing off to the side. It seems the boy, Giwook, is regaling his father with stories of his day including a rather expressive description of the puppy that had been on the already eaten cookie. Geonhak could have sworn that the older man had grimaced for a split second. Odd considering it seems very apparent that the man adored his son based on how he wasn’t just nodding along but actually asking for more details intermittently.

Finishing off the last box of cookies, he seals it with a sticker of a moon and stars with the bakery’s name around the edges, design courtesy of his best friend, Youngjo, Geonhak silently turns to keep watching the only other people in the bakery. It seems that Yonghoon had gone from standing to squatting, and Giwook to sitting back down in his chair decorating the other cookie he’d received earlier. 

From this angle, he can see more of the man’s face. His smile is almost serene as he listens to his son and watches him doodle on the treat. Yonghoon says something, a joke maybe based on the slight pause for effect, goofy smile on his face, to Giwook, who seems almost exasperated with his dad’s lame joke but giggles along goodnaturedly anyway. This causes Yonghoon to laugh to himself too.

_Cute_

_Wait WHAT?_

Geonhak shakes his head. Where had that thought come from? Surely he wasn’t so desperate for company that he’d be interested in someone who was probably married, probably not into men, and also was far too comfortable with a gun. As he turns his head to look back at the pair, it seems that while he wasn’t paying attention, Yonghoon had turned towards his direction. As his eye meets the other’s, Geonhak feels his stomach flip at being caught in the intense gaze. He couldn’t really discern what emotions lie behind the man’s dark eyes, couldn’t even tell if it was good or bad. But he can’t help but feel almost pinned by the gaze and suddenly he felt too vulnerable to this near complete stranger. 

Geonhak breaks the silence by clearing his throat, eyes darting to look anywhere but at the other man.

“Your cookies are done. You can pay for them now.”

Yonghoon is silent as he approaches the counter where the register sits. Quickly taking the bills back out of his wallet and handing them over to Geonhak. It’s a quick brush of skin, barely fingertips to the baker’s palm, but it feels almost like a jolt to his system. One that makes his stomach turn with something less like discomfort and more like nerves. He jerks his hand back quickly and proceeds, trying to act as normal as possible. Last thing he wants is for Yonghoon to think he’s weird. Not that it matters of course. He’d probably not gonna see him again. Geonhak swallows, blatantly ignoring the slight pang of disappointment he suddenly felt at the idea. 

“Do you need help carrying the boxes?” he asks, trying his best to end the strange atmosphere that seems to have settled in the silence  
Yonghoon opens his mouth when suddenly the door opens, wind chime tinkering with the motion. Both men turn to look at the door. A man with silvery gray hair, wearing a casual button up walks in, phone up to his ear.

“Boss! What’s the hold up? Giwook came to get me from the car.”

Looking around both of them notice that the boy was nowhere to be found in the bakery. Instead his head of curls pops in through the door, coming in behind the man, before dashing to wrap himself around the other’s leg. He peers up at Geonhak and gives a small wave with his slightly chubby hand before ducking behind the new man.

Yonghoon chuckles to himself, probably at the sight of his son being so shy all of a sudden,

“Sorry Hyungu-ah. I’m just finishing up paying. Come grab some boxes. Thanks to Wook-ie here everyone’s gonna be eating cookies during the meetings for the next few days.”

The man nods in solemn understanding, as if this is a regular occurence in their lives when with the boy. Yonghoon turns back to Geonhak, smile on his face

“Ah no it’ll be fine. Hyungu can help me carry them out. Thank you for taking care of Giwook when he came in here. And sorry again for the misunderstanding.” He bows again slightly in apology.

Geonhak nods once again. 

“It’s fine. Maybe ask first before you pull a gun on a random stranger, Yonghoon-ssi.”

The man in question gives a sheepish grin before turning around and walking out with two boxes in hand. His companion, Hyungu, grabs a box and turns to Giwook who stands beside him, arms raised with an expectant look on his face. Another silent conversation and the older man is handing the box carefully to the boy before grabbing the last two to carry himself. He gestures his head at the door and Giwook makes his way out following behind his father. Hyungu turns back to Geonhak and gives a silent nod of goodbye before heading out himself.

As the door shuts behind the three, Geonhak lets out an exhale of relief he didn’t know he’d been holding in. Legs trembling slightly now that the adrenaline seems to be wearing off in his system. He makes the few steps to a chair Dongmyeong normally keep behind the register when he needs to grab something off a high shelf. Collapsing as if his body was dead weight, the brunette covers his face with his hand before promptly slamming his head face-first into the counter. 

_What just happened? A gun? And that kid, Giwook? He didn’t seem at all phased by the fact that his father was pointing a gun at a complete stranger._

Geonhak shuffles to move his arms so they cross into a place to rest his head on top of the counter, and turns to look at the door. The shop around him silent with the lull of the morning once again without any patrons. A flash of a warm smile flits before his mind's eye before he sighs again. At the very least, Seoul is a big enough city and this will just be one of those strange stories to tell when he looks back at and laughs about when someone asks him for tales of his bakery.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @flwr_doya on Twitter for more absolute love of weus hyung line


End file.
